Doors to ice and fire
by Valaena The Historyteller
Summary: A serie of four oneshots from a world of ice and fire and game of thrones, picturing different histories and each with a different twist that will surprise you. Jon and the Stark family is going to be the center of each fic, with other character s points of view. Modern-AU, Fem!Jon, Rhaegarlives! and TimeTravel! Pick which you like!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I was reading fanfics today and came up with this interesting idea, now that my first fic is going to come to an end and I have little idea for a continuation... I´m not abandoning the proyect, but for now I´m going with another project.

A song of ice and fire is not mine

"Okay, boys, time to start our inspection! Remember that whoever brings us something new gains a special bonus in their final exam" said the professor, bored. Having brought class after class to this freezing medieval castle during years, the reaction was natural. Not even him could say there was something new to discover about the place by now, but this was the closest place to the campus his Introduction to Archeological Methods class could practice, so he kept bringing them here for a few days to have some field training. Huh, what a drag. If only he had accepted that job in King´s Landing University.

His students dispersed, the most enthusiastic of them going to the crumbling towers or the lower level while the most realistic ones went to the rooms, hoping to find some forgotten items. A little group from the last ones hoped to find themselves in Winterfell or Sunspear… really, something more interesting than this relatively new castle from the early period of the Free Kingdom, when the Free Folk started building like the southern kingdoms. That should happen.

Andrew Giantsbane was not one of them. He was half enthusiastic and half realistic, which was the reason he ended up in the basement. Or the dungeons, as some people wouldl call it. Looking around lazily, he found himself in a cell where the owner… or the prisoner inside it… carved in the stone an elaborate direwolf. He passed his hand through the place, feeling it. What was House Stark´s symbol in there? They were enemies of the Free Folk, at least before the Kingdom of the North absorbed them a few centuries before his time. Curiosity took hold of him and he lighted it. Woow, it was not the Stark symbol. The Stark direwolf didn´t have wings. And such strange wings…

"BOOO!" Andrew jumped, losing his phone and dropping it in a corner of the room. A female laughing was the next thing he heard, making him frown. He knew this voice. And got quickly angered by it. "Arya!"

"You should have seen your face!" the girl continued laughing, joking about how she made him drop his phone. He grumped, between all the students of his class, Arya Snow was the most annoying of them all. She was very smart and liked to make jokes at the expenses of others despite being herself quite the loner. Perhaps it was because of that. "Oh, I should have taken a photo for Instagram…"

"Shut up, I didn´t make any face" he said, dropping to his knees to find his cell. There he noticed something strange, there was a wind breeze despite not being any window. He lost interest soon, as he saw a hole on the wall. He stretched a hand to take it, only to have Arya kicking it right into the hole. He raised his face to glare at her, only to find her smirking expression.

"Uppps" she taunted him. "Did I make you lose something important?"

"You better not, because if you did, you will pay it" Andrew said, frowning and trying to feel around in the hole to catch it. To his surprise, the space inside the hole was bigger than he thought… or deeper? Definitely deeper. Frustrated with the loss, he banged his fists against a stone on the floor and, much to his surprise, found it hollow. He froze, suddenly not caring about the lost device. He punched the floor again and obtained the same sound. Even the rock moved a little bit to the inside.

"Ehhhhh… did I overdid it? Have you finally got mad?" she asked, not finding a sense in his recent actions.

"I think there is some kind of secret passage here, where my phone just felt" the boy explained, doing that action again.

"A secret passage? On a dungeon?" the girl laughed. "You must have hit your head when you jumped because there is no way…" the stone felt with a strenuous sound, revealing a hidden room. "Well, I will be dammed" she pointed her own light inside, illuminating the stoned on the wall and the floor, covered by dust over the years. "No prisoner made this…" she said, showing her classmate to the side and jumping in to see the walls closely. She put a hand on carvings, admiring the exquisite stonework. "This was made purposely."

"Hey, can you see my cellphone over there?" Andrew said, jumping on the hole. There was no way in the world he was letting Arya take the credit for his discovery.

"Can´t you be serious for a second?" the female retorted, suddenly very angry. "This shouldn´t be here. It´s early Kingdom era, possibly late Wall one. There was supposed not be any constructions like this in this place at the time."

"Well, apparently there was" he answered, lazily scanning the carvings he could see. There was a Tower in the middle of nowhere, with three men on the bottom. And, in the sky, the sun and spear of House Martell could be seen. "Do you think it´s Sunspear? I have never been in the place, but you surely have gone. Your family has money, after all."

"It´s not Sunspear" Arya pointed her light to the floor, searching for the other´s phone. Finally, she was able to find it and, while the boy got down to recover it, she illuminated the tower again. And noticed something new. There was a woman in the window, caressing an enlarged belly. "But this could have happened in Dorne."

"Dorne? What relationship could have this place in the Far North with the most Southern place in Westeros?" the male turned on his light again, trying to see the carvings. They look pretty much like an ancient nursery history his mother used to read him when he was five. "OH… you think this might be the Tower of Joy."

"What else could it be?"

"Well, definitely not a place the archaeologists hasn´t found a trace from." He said, staring at the lady on the window again. "Come on, Arya, there was not such a place like the Tower of Joy. That place never existed."

"Tell it to the carvers" the girl continued, walking towards the complete darkness. She kept her phone flashlight directed towards the wall, continuing the history. Next she found an exact replica of Winterfell on the stone, with a family in the courtyard. Then some men finding a dead wolf and baby wolves. In the following image, the children were not children anymore. Or at least the older ones. The history continued with one of them going to the Wall… "I think this is a place of the Night´s Watch"

"The Night´s Watch? Wasn´t that a penal colony disbanded in the late Free Kingdom era?"

"In reality, it was an order, but the people tended to treat it like a penal colony for their openness to accept any kind of recruits, even from the dungeons in the castles" her hands traced the carving. The boy of Winterfell on the top of a gigantic wall, along with a wolf, seeing at the other side, a sword on his hands. And a dark figure on the other side. "A boy from Winterfell becoming a man of the Night´s Watch…"

"Jon Snow?" asked Andrew, who also knew the history. It was the most famous mythical king in Westeros, after all. No one could ever find a proof of his existence, but his memory lived in the minds of every child in Westeros. "You mean this walls are telling the history of Jon Snow?"

"Tell what else could it be?" Arya started signalling the carving all over the place. "The Tower of Joy, where he was born, Winterfell, where he grew up, and then the Night´s Watch, where he rose to Lord Commander…" they continued walking, passing the beheading of Ned Stark, the Great Range and his meeting with Mance Rayder. After a few others… "Wait, this is different." There was no sign of Jon Snow, only a group of people getting massacred over a table. And a symbol, the Twin Towers. "Want to bet that this is the Red Wedding?"

"King Robb´s murder, the death of a beloved brother, an event which marked the hero for the rest of his life" the boy continued, having heard the history plenty of times, enough to see where the girl was going. "Is that the battle of the Wall?"

"And Hardhome and the Betrayal and the Resurrection by the Red Priestess" she said, speeding a little bit on that carving. The witch on the Wall looked nearly alive, as if she was looking at you, and that was a little bit creepy. "The battle of the Bastards, his Proclamation as the King in the North, his trip to Dragonstone, meeting with Daenerys, their love, the lost of a dragon, the Battle of the Dawn…"

"It´s only I, or this have gone a little bit creepy?" Andrew said, staring right in front of the Night´s King, flying in the dead dragon´s back. The battle of King´s Landing and the Queenslaying were the next ones. You could practically see the pain in Jon Snow´s face as he was forced to kill the woman he loved to save hundredths of lives. And how was he rewarded? "Look here, it´s the council of his banishment. Bran the Broken, Sansa the Mockingbird and Arya the Faceless."

"Yes… and then he goes beyond the Wall with the wildings, becoming the next King Beyond the Wall and the first King of the Free Kingdom. Yes, Arya, I know the history" They both searched for more carving on the Wall, but the thing ended there. And a big arch with inscriptions started, giving a way towards a dark room. "What does it say?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You were the best in the ancient languages classes, remember?"

"What I do remember is that you barely passed" she answered walking towards the inside. The first thing she noticed was that there was a big statue of a man with a crown, a direwolf made of white stone and rubies for eyes at his side. On the hands of the man was a sword, shinning the place enough for them to see the big coffin at the statue´s feet. Andrew went to examine the statue, his eyes on the sword in it´s hands.

"Have you seen this? It´s Valyrian steel" he practically jumped. "Haven´t seen it since that exhibition at the museum, where the ancient families showed their familiar swords." He continued staring at it, practically salivating. "Arya? Are you listening to me? I told you that…"

"I got distracted by this" she tapped the top of the coffin. "Listen: Here lies Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, The White Wolf, The Hidden Dragon, 99th Lord Commander of the Night´s Watch, Commander of the Battle of Dawn, King in the North, Rightful Heir of the Seven Kingdoms, King Beyond the Wall, First King of the Free Kingdom. The Gods might grant him rest."

"Woow" Andrew gaped a few moments before continuing. "Then… then that sword is… is…"

"Longclaw" finished Arya for him, pointing her light at the sword. The pommel had a white wolf, just like in legend, and was a longsword. "Now I understand. The castle must have been constructed over the tomb. And someone who knew what lied under it, probably a guardian, carved the winged direwolf to signal the place so someone could find it again."

"I don´t care what the prisoner wanted, just look at this place!" he screamed, laughing like a little kid. "With this discovery we don´t even need to do the exam! And forget the exam, we will be catapulted to the history books without even finishing the career! We are famous!" he climbed into the pillar supporting the statues of Jon Snow and his life companion, Ghost the direwolf. He took the sword on his hands, lifting it from the king´s hands. "Hello, Jon. Hello, Ghost. Hope you don´t mind if I take this, no one is going to believe us if we don´t get a proof…"

"Which leads me to another problem, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" she finally said, making his joy balloon explode. She was right, they jumped on a hole with no meanings to get out. No ladder or rope or any equipment to get out of the damn place. Only Jon and his memories. "And?"

"I don´t know" he confessed, nearly dropping the sword. "Should we scream for help?"

"Guess so, but do it near the entrance. No one is going to heard us from here"

"Right" both of them exited the room, Longclaw still in Andrew´s hand. Once they left the room, a ghostly presence exited the tomb, a wolf at his side. The canine bumped his head on his human´s hand, licking it like trying to cheer him up. The man, Jon Snow, just stared at the pathway the kids just disappeared into, feeling guilty, sadness and… relieve. The sword was lifted, his job done.

"Jon Snow" a dark figure suddenly appeared behind him, it´s face covered with a black hood. "Your time to cross has come. You are free to stop fighting now, to stop suffering. Your Watch is over and now it´s time to reunite with family and be happy." It lifted an arms, opening some kind of dark tunnel. "Go now, Hero of the Dawn, time to rest."

"What I regret the most" started the ghost, not paying attention to the passage. "is that I couldn´t stop them indefinitely. The Night King will come back now" he turned to the hooded apparition. "Answer me, do I really have to be free? Can´t I stay here fighting them, keeping them trapped, protecting the world from the Long Night?"

"You always knew that this was not a complete solution, just a palliative. Azor Ahai bought humanity centuries of peace to prosper and prepare for the new Long Night, so have you. It´s time to cross and receive the deserved reward" a light appeared on the other side of the tunnel. "Now come, your family is waiting for you. Don´t keep them waiting."

"Does it have to be them? They are just kids!"

"So were you when you fought the Long Night. A child that should have stayed with his loving family. A loving family that is waiting for you" his arm raised even more. "It´s time, cross the door."

"It´s going to hurt?" he asked, reading for a last time the runes on his tomb´s entrance: May the Gods have mercy on my soul, Because I shall not rest until the Ice come forth.

"Did death hurt? The last time, at least, because the murder should really have hurt" Jon shook his head, remembering the last time he died. Tormund was by his side, promising to bury his body just like he asked to, his children surrounding him and keeping him company while the ice filled his veins and he mentally prepared for the eternal fight he had ahead of him… well, really long fight. "Come"

"Will I see her too?" asked the boy, thinking about Dany. Sometimes during his later live, he felt a little bit guilty for not loving Val like a husband should love his wife, but she never cared. She only cared that their relationship was good, the sex satisfying and their children loved. She also never left his side while he needed her, despite having other one night lovers. The Wilding Princess was a remarkable woman… but she was not Dany.

"You will only find out on the other side. Now come" Jon breathed in once before finally crossing the portal to the other side. He walked in the darkness with Ghost by his side, directly to the glowing end of the tunnel. The man finally got out to find himself in… Winterfell. And not any Winterfell, but the warm one he remembered from his childhood, filled with known faces and…

"JON!" a blur suddenly collided with him. For the first time in centuries, he found himself holding Arya, his dearest little sister. She hugged him for long before punching him in the gut, putting a pout on her face. "You idiot, what took you so long? I have been waiting for you for centuries!"

"Sorry, little sister" he answered, uttering the first smile he had in centuries. "I only had to act as a guardian to keep the Great Other and the Night King in his prison for ages" he said, following with his eyes Ghost, who was running around with Nymeria. "But I am here now. And I won´t leave again."

"You better" Arya took his hand, dragging him towards the Great Hall. There, in the biggest hall there ever was, the Lords of Winterfell and Kings in the North feasted together, laughing like family members. Between them was his father… uncle Ned. And surprisingly, not Sansa. "She is not here. Mother either" Jon turned to his sister, who licked her lips nervously. "They heart you were coming and left. They didn´t know if you would like to see them."

"Why wouldn´t I?"

"They… well… made your life hell or took everything from you" the boy shook his head. He left his resentments behind when he died. "Mother felt very guilty for how she threated you. You were an orphan and she should have been a mother to you… Lyanna had a hand on her change of mind" the girl smiled wickedly. "You should have seen the brawls they organized in the main hall. Not even Rhaegar could stop her."

"Is he here too?"

"Not for now, he went to King´s Landing to be with his mother, but he tends to stay with aunt Lyanna most of the time. He only went because that brat Viserys was being released from purgatory and Rhaella needed the support."

"I see" for now, Jon was not going to ask about that part of his family. "And Sansa?"

"In her room" answered the female, playing with her fingers. "She finally grew up, you know. Wearing the crown actually taught her that she was not the best to wear it. Too much intrigue, too much… hunger for power. In the end, even she admitted it was not worth what she lost. That it was not worth you" her hand took his. "You should have heard the speech she said in your funeral, it was very pretty."

"She was there?" he shook his head. "Then I will go to see her" he turned to return to the main hall, but then he noticed two people coming towards him. One was his uncle/father, Eddard Stark, that was beaming in pride for him. and the other was… "Mother?"

"My brave baby boy, I´m so proud of you" Lyanna encircled him with her arms, holding him tightly against her body. "Look at you, you were so tiny when I last saw you and now you are a man grown. And a hero in your own rights. When did so many centuries passed?"

"I´m many more things, not all pleasant. I hope you don´t mind I´m…"

"My dear, you aren´t perfect, I know. But you are all I could ever hope for. And more, much more" she kissed his forehead and he finally felt it, he was at home. Well, not completely. "She has been waiting for you too."

"Who?"

"Dany, who else?" the princess shook her head. "Seriously, what were you expecting? The girl is still head over hills for you. And, after so many centuries, understood why you had to do it. Killing her, I mean."

"Then where is she?"

"With Rhaella, but don´t worry, Rhaegar offered to get her here" he grunted, not sure if he was ready to meet his biological father yet. "Oh, don´t worry, sweetie, there is time for you to adjust. And to know each other, you have centuries."

-In the other world-

"Has everything been getting colder here or what?" asked Andrew, shivering in his jacket. He was with Arya at an excavation in the tunnel they have just discovered. It was really amazing and very interesting. There were parts of the tunnel they haven´t seen before, showing the history of Harrenhal and Robert´s Rebellion, as they were also important events in the King´s live.

"I guess. After all, Winter is coming" answered his classmate, enduring a little bit more than him.

"Wait, really?" he laughed, looking straight at her. "Are you now a Stark, Snow?"

"Who knows? Perhaps I am. After all, I have the North in my blood"

Well, here is the game. I´m going to post 4 doors to my worlds of ice and fire in the form of oneshots and you will have to choose between them, voting for the one that you like the most. Whichever wins, I´m going to continue. Hope you enjoy it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second one shot! Hope you enjoy it!

Aegon stood in the fields of the Riverlands, where the Crossing used to be. He stared for a second at the demolished bridge and took a second to remember the name of the House that used to live in the twin towers that stood in each side of the River. Frey, it was. Well, the king thought, there isn´t something like House Frey anymore, so it doesn´t matter. What mattered was the person he was waiting for.

"Your Grace" Jon Connington caught his attention, approaching him along with Daenerys. His wife was certainly the image of beauty, a vision of loveliness even after burning King´s Landing with dragonfire. Not that he cared about that, the city needed to be purged of corrupt goldcloaks and Lannister lackeys anyway. "The Northern delegation arrived. We tried to talk them into crossing the River, but they rejected the offer."

"Don´t they trust in our Truce?" asked the boy, not really blaming them. The last King in the North was murdered on those fields, under guest rights. It was only right that his successor avoided that situation.

"They offer meeting on the middle" said Dany, displeasure obvious in her voice. The woman was more radical on her views and methods to deal with the (in her mind) Rebel Lords, but also understood the need of diplomacy, so she let Aegon deal with them first. If that didn´t work, they could always use fire, as she did with Lord Tarly. And there was something else that made her sympathise with the northern leader…

"Let´s go, we can´t let them waiting" he said, going towards the bridge. There was only one place they could parley if they were to meet on the middle, and it was the broken bridge. Tyrion Lannister joined them just before they entered. He was master of coin now, but his brain was always welcomed in their political movements. The dwarf was, after all, a genius.

"It´s that, the one in the middle" signalled the Lannister, recognizing the person from his last trip to Winterfell. "The redhead by the left is my former wife, Sansa Stark… well, I guess she is Sansa Arryn now that she married her little cousin" now more than ever he wished to have a cup of wine. "Anyway, we have to keep in mind that she is the one who controls the Vale now, as her husband is a lackwit."

"And the one on the other side?" asked the king, fixing his eyes on other girl, who looked a lot like the northern leader. "She definitely has to be a Stark."

"I don´t believe my eyes, is Arya Stark" the man whistled in amazement, giving the youngest girl a look of admiration. "She managed to stay alive in a land teared by war, the girl is truly remarkable."

"Or dangerous" said the Targaryen boy, having known his fair share of dangerous women in his life. Beginning with his own wife, the woman that rose from nothing to be a queen in her own right. "What can you tell about their Queen in the North?"

"She is… an interesting fellow" the dwarf conceded, staring right at the woman herself, who was approaching their meeting point, followed by her sisters and a white direwolf, who followed his mistress like a puppy. The woman was tall, slender, with a frozen expression that told everybody that the woman was here for business. "A bastard, but conducted herself with the politeness and honour of a trueborn daughter. Sullen, perhaps resigned to marry a low…"

"Until the Starks decided to emulate us Targaryens and Robb Stark married his own sister… well, half-sister" he looked appreciating at the woman. She was beautiful, but brought no alliance with her or other useful thing besides her womb. "I still have to see why the King in the North married such a girl. He would have won if only he married Arianne Martell or Margaery Tyrell."

"Apparently, at first Catelyn Stark arranged a marriage for her with one of the Freys as payment for crossing rights during the war, but before it can be fulfilled, someone informed the Starks that she was actually rich. And not just only rich, but Lannister level rich. And, with winter coming, they couldn´t lose such an opportunity." He rolled his eyes. "At least that was the history according to Varys´ little birds"

"And what else?"

"The woman is very careful. Since she lost her husband on the Red Wedding, she has not crossed south for anything. But she will do, to protect her kingdoms and people" he frowned. "We are lucky the Riverlands rejected her offerings to join her kingdoms or we wouldn´t have such a good position to attack."

"Or a strong grip on Sansa Arryn´s neck" the king walked towards the place of the joining, not wanting to meet with another, younger version Olenna Tyrell. Or a female one of Littlefinger. Well, he had no option. They met the Stark women right on the middle, where the bridge was broken. "My ladies"

"Your Graces" they bowed lightly, just for curtesy. Well, the redhead did. Her sisters weren´t much for courtesies. Daenerys scanned the women with a critic eye. The Lady of the Vale was donning a white and blue dress with her husband´s house sigil, but her hair done in a northern way and a necklace with a dragonglass direwolf on it. She was a vision of loveliness and courtly grace. Her younger sister was completely different. Everything in her, from her hair to her breeches, signalled her as a very masculine girl, much like Brienne Tarth. She even wore a sword to her side. Finally, Lyarra Stark wore the dark colours of a widow, her hair completely loose and a sapphire winter rose belt. Her beauty rivalled with Daenrys herself in a strange way. "Welcome to this…"

"Excuse me, your Grace, but normally, when meeting a Queen, even a king should address her by her proper titles" the redhead said, piercing into Aegon with her blue eyes that reminded him a lot of her uncles.

"I am, my lady, as we don´t recognize the legitimacy of your so called independency from the Seven Kingdoms" answered the boy king, grabbing a hand to stop his wife from lashing out at the brazen noblewoman. "My family conquered all this continent, Lady Arryn, even the North bend the knee to the dragons. And we plan to reclaim it all." He stared at the leader, who haven´t said a word. "Bend the knee now, miladies, and no harm shall be done…"

"We are not here to lose what costed so much to gain nor to bend the knee to any southerner" Lyarra Stark finally said, raising her chin. "The North will not bend the knee to anyone, not anymore."

"Lady Stark, please, see reason" Tyrion talked, being the most familiar with the bastard out of all the people reunited on Aegon´s side. "Show the same wisdom Torrhen Stark showed when face with dragonfire and bend the knee. This way you can not only keep your position, your lords would also do. Your son´s heritage will be protected…"

"It´s just what I am doing, protecting my son´s inheritance" she said, earning a few acceptance grunts from her lords. The dwarf looked at them. Women were really amazing, especially the ones strong enough to gain not only acceptance, but respect and admiration from the males as rulers in this maleish world. Females like them were really remarkable. A shame this one was so foolish.

"If that's so, we don´t have anything else to talk about" Aegon ended the conversation, his purple glare on the woman. "We will see each other in the battlefield next, milady, hope you open your eyes before it becomes worse. When we dragons fight…"

"We won´t fight, your Grace, we will dance" she continued before turning around with her sisters. "Hope you ride as well as you snarl, _dragonlord_, because death usually search proud people in battles."

"That line is for you, milady, no for me" and they parted ways.

After the meeting, Aegon and Daenerys went straight towards their tent, ordering a light meal and for the commanders to prepare for battle. Inside the commanding tent, they found their advisors and supporters already reunited. Varys and Tyrion started talking to each other immediately, comparing intelligence. Garlan Tyrell sat there in representation of his brother, Willas Tyrell, the new Lord of the Reach after the unfortunate explosion in the Sept of Baelor and the Invasion of Highgarden, still in mourning clothes from all the loses in his family. Arianne Martell and Daemon Sand sat down in representation of Dorne, quiet. And, surprisingly, Edmure and Brynden Tully did so in the name of the Riverlands, the most recently added kingdom. They were the grimmest of all.

"I don´t know what the hell Sansa is thinking" started the former Lannister captive, twitching his fingers. Edmure had grown up and wised up a lot since his imprisonment on the Rock. So much that his uncle could now lean on him. "They should have surrendered at once, it´s the smart thing to do…"

"The bastard surely convinced her not to do it, as she convinced Robb to marry her against nature" the Blackfish interrupted him, a little bit of bitterness on his tone. "You now how bastards are, one they have grasped power they will refuse to leave it, no matter who they step over or who dies for them. I don´t know what Cat was thinking, allowing that marriage to take place…"

"Talking about the marriage" interrupted Connington, getting into the conversation. "I have a little bit of curiosity on that matter. Catelyn Tully, the former Lady Stark, was a devout follower of the Seven. How could something like that happen?" he turned to Ser Brynden. "You were at the Stark camp at that moment, Ser, you should be informed."

"I was out patrolling when it happened. When I came back, they were already wed" he frowned. "And Cat was not releasing a word about that either. The lords were as hermetic as her, not telling me anything…"

"Then it´s a large mystery" Tyrion summarized the information they had. "Her mother… I never gave it much of a thought, but now that we are pondering about the girl and how she came to possess such a great fortune… Well, I guess we should begin with the usual suspect: Ashara Dayne"

"No" Arianne answered for them.

"What?"

"That is a dead end" the princess continued, crossing her arms. "When suspicions arose, my uncle Oberyn went to Starfall to confirm or deny the suspicions. He found the Daynes at mourning, burying not only Ashara, but her babe. And there was no doubt it was them, they even show him the body" they all stared at her at this point. "Apparently, the weak girl died soon after birth, her death destroying the mother."

"So, Lyarra Stark is not a Dayne" Varys bit his lips, frustrated. "What do you think, Lord Lannister? Earlier you mentioned that she was Lannister level rich. Do you have a cousin somewhere that could have stumbled into Ned Stark´s bed during the Rebellion?"

"I highly doubt it, all the family was locked up in Casterly Rock at the point she was conceived" the dwarf shook his head. "No, there is something else we are not seeing here. Something that escaped our minds…"

"Perhaps she is not Eddard´s daughter" Garlan pointed out after making some calculations. "Wasn´t it known in the past that Brandon Stark was a known womanizer, could it be not that he put the seed and his brother only blamed himself to avoid inheritance issues?"

"I don´t know, the time seemed forced. And Brandon Stark was never in Dorne, where the girl was supposed to be born." said Tyrion, also making calculations. "And we already crossed off Ashara Dayne as the mother."

"Perhaps it was some other…"

"Does it matter?" Daenerys interrupted them, tired of the talk. "Wherever she comes doesn´t matter, only that we will meet in the battlefield tomorrow. And she is going to end kneeling or burned, as all arrogant fools before her."

"Yes, my queen"

-The next day-

"Do we have to fly all three dragons, Daenerys?" asked Aegon, climbing into Rhaegal as Danny did the same with Drogon. They would normally only fly one of the three to each battle, but right now the Queen insisted in bringing out all of them at the same time. To show power, she explained.

"Yes" the woman said, grabbing one of her child´s spikes. "That wolf bitch needs to know one simply doesn´t mess with the dragons."

"She got to you, no?"

"I wouldn´t say that" the silver haired queen answered, a little bit uneasy. "I have been striving all my live to become a queen in my own right, to earn the respect as a ruler, as much as the one a male has, but… I don´t know, I guess seeing Lyarra Stark just reminded me of myself too much" she sighed. "But that woman needs to be squashed, no defiance must be allowed."

"First you sympathise with her, now you say you want to kill her. How could I make sense of this?" Aegon put on his helmet, grabbing Rhaegal´s spike. The armies were already moving towards Moat Cailin, at Lord Connington´s orders. It shouldn´t take long to meet with the Northern forces. "Let´s go meet the wolfs, my dear."

"Let´s"

The battle started with the horns, people clashing against the walls of the Moat. Ready to turn the newly restored castle to a new Harrenhal, the royal couple moved with the dragons towards there, ready to open fire over the northerners. A second before firing, the king noticed something strange. Every time he reached a destination with his dragon, people panicked or show fear. This northerners didn´t. They were not afraid of Rhaegal. For a second he considered them idiots, saying that he will show them to fear the dragons, but suddenly reconsider it. Was there…

"Dany, no!"

"We have open way to fire! I´m not going to go back now! DRA…"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" a roar filled the sky and suddenly, from above, three dragons almost the same size as their own dropped in an elegant formation and attacked. Fire nearly got Aegon, who managed to dodge, only to see his aunt dropping, Drogon´s wing injured because of a bite from a blue dragon. A winter Rose blue dragon with green applications.

"DAENERYS!" he turned to see the new dragons. Now he knew why the northerners didn´t fear his dragons. They have ones of their own. Where the hell did they come from? Everything was confusing until he saw the rider on top of their backs. It was Lyarra Stark, in a complete battle armour, with a sword on her hands. A sword with rubies.

"Hello, your Grace? Or should I say brother?" she said with a sweet voice, opening fire over Viserion. The white beast cried, barely escaping with his wings intact. Furious, Aegon turned to his newfound sister, trying to reach her with his own sword, but she beat him without an effort. Such an amazing swords woman, he conceded, before looking down. His forces were in retreat, having sustained their first defeat in their Reconquest. With a dragon on each side, he also had to admit defeat and flee. Flee for his life… only to find Daenerys throwing a tantrum.

"That bitch… THAT BITCH!" the queen screamed, throwing her own armour towards Tyrion, who was trying to calm her down. "Where the hell did she got the dragons? And how in the seven hells is she controlling them? Mine should be the only ones in the World!"

"Lord Connington" started Aegon calmly, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone around him. "You used to be my father´s best friend. So much that Lord Varys thought it safe to leave me with you to raise. So now, please, tell me the truth… why did that Stark woman called me brother when we were fighting?"

"I don´t…" suddenly a flash of recognition appeared in his eyes. "I… It might have something to do with Lady Lyanna´s and Prince Rhaegar´s elopement" he frowned. "A few days before I was named hand of King Aerys a letter arrived. Hidden inside a harmless communication by Ser Arthur, Prince Rhaegar told me that he had married the Lady Lyanna and that she was now expecting a child. He begged me to protect her and the babe if he were to fell, but after Stark returned to the Capital… I didn´t think the babe would have survived."

"So, I have a sister. And the Seven Kingdoms a new princess" Aegon said, making all the lords start thinking about their next moves. A new princess, and a widowed one, would give them advantage if they were to convince her to marry one of their own. Her value rose when you take into account that she was fertile and young and a key to the North.

"Your Grace, perhaps a marriage should be the best way to handle this. I suggest that the princess remarries a suitable lord of the Realm" Garlan said and was about to propose his brother when Tyrion Lannister raised to his feet.

"You should marry her" the two Targaryens turned their eyes at him, one in surprise and another with a glare. "It´s the best solution, your Graces. Lyarra Stark or whatever her name actually is wants to keep her crown on her head and her son´s rights over the North. You, your Grace, want the North and the Vale on your side. With this, you could peacefully get both, apart from a few things" the dwarf coughed. "You know full well that Queen Daenerys is not known for her… ahem… fertility."

"You mean I´m barren" the woman crossed her arms. "Are you suggesting that this girl is a solution to that problem?"

"Just think about it. Your half sister already has two children, so she´s proven to be fertile. And beautiful to boot. Suddenly you won´t have a problem to put a babe on her belly after wedding such a pretty lady."

"She is my sister"

"So what? It never bothered your family before"

"And I´m already married"

"This would not be the first time a Targaryen takes two brides"

"I… I need time to think" Aegon got out of the tenth, wanting to be alone for some time. While he was there, he pondered on his problem. The dwarf was right, Lyarra Stark seemed to be the perfect solution to his problem, but it also gave them a lot of new problems. The Dornish in particular would make a revolution if a daughter of Lyanna Stark, the woman for whom his father left their beloved princess Elia, got to the throne on his side. But leaving her free would mean to lose the North and the Vale to another house. And for her to remain on her throne…

"Your Grace! A raven!"

"What?" Jon handed him the scroll from the bird. The message was simple:

_Brother_

_Do you want to hear my history?_

_Rhaenyra Stark_

And here is the second oneshot. I always wanted to experiment with the femJon change, as I have read a few fics about it. But I didn´t want to use the same name as all the others, so I changed it into one that I thought was fit for a warrior queen. What do you say? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

And here is door 3!

"Jenny would dance with her ghosts

The ones she had lost and the ones she had found

And the ones

Who had loved her the most" the singer played his harp and sung in the streets of Braavos, a hood covering his face, dirty brown hair slipping out of it. The harp was simpler than the one he used to carry before, but it was no less pretty. And his music sounded well enough with it, or at least enough to allow him to take a few extra coin home. He continued singing until his voice grew hoarse and he had to stop. Grabbing his winnings, he walked home. It was a big one with a red door and a lemon tree. It wasn´t much compared to what they have before, but considering their situation, it was a lot.

He walked through the streets of Braavos, searching the bakery he always went to. Normally it would take him two or three days to collect enough to buy a special dinner, but he just sealed a big contract at work and didn´t need more than a few hours to cover the rest of the fee. So he went to buy the cake, with frostings covering it, and smiled. His mother was going to be so, so happy. It was the first year in many that they were able to afford something like that without having to sell some of their patrimony. Or that they were able to live without having to sell it. Everything was stabilising and…

"Rhaegar, is that you?" called a voice from the kitchen. The former Crown Prince of Westeros hanged his coat, before turning to her, not wanting to know what was happening in the place. After all, Rhaella have never cooked until they were forced into exile and, despite her good intentions, never really had a hand for it.

"Yes. Hello, mother" he saluted, balancing the cake on one arm. He put it on the table before kissing her on the cheek. She smiled back, a dashing one he was glad to see, because he wasn´t expecting to see it before. Not with his father still on the picture. "Look at what I got" he showed her the dessert, proud. "It´s nothing like what the royal cook would prepare for such an occasion, but…"

"Oh, he is going to be so happy" commented Rhaella, giving him her most glorious smile. She put the cake on the table, careful not to ruin the icing. She then moved to the hall to search for… "Children! Dinner is ready!"

"Hope you weren´t the one to cook it. Your food is horrible" Rhaegar rolled his eyes at the nasty comment of his brother. Viserys adapted very bad to the life on exile, always blaming him and his mother for the disaster that forced them to leave Westeros. But not his father, never his father. Like the spoiled and half mad brat he always was, Viserys refuse to acknowledge their father had a fault on what happened to their family. Oh, no, for him, Aerys Targaryen was the best and most just king the seven kingdoms had. The mad goat he was.

"Vis, be nicer to mother. She is trying, okay?" the older prince said firmly, slapping his hand when he tried to grab a handful of the cake. He couldn´t exactly blame him, it was the closest thing to dessert he had seen in a while. "Jae! Dany! Come to eat!"

"Yes, mama!" the musician smiled as he saw his sister and son running towards the dinning room. As always, he got down to his knees to hug his only remaining child strong, feeling him safe and alive in his arms. Losing Aegon and Rhaenys had been a hard blow for him, nearly as fatal as Robert Baratheon´s Warhammer in his chest, one he survived only because of Jaeherys and his family. The boy was the light of his life, only he would fight to keep like he could not with his other children.

"Papa! You came earlier!"

"Of course, my little dragon. I couldn´t lose your nameday, no?" the man carried him and twisted him around in the air before putting the boy back on the floor. He giggled, raising his hands again. "Now, you two hatchlings go to wash up. Supper is going to be ready soon and you want to be here to blow the candles, no?"

"Yes!" the two children ran away towards the bathroom. Viserys rolled his eyes and went after them, possibly to push his way past them to the sink. Soon the three of them came back and they had their dinner, with the cake in the middle. After the meal, Rhaegar put the candles on the cake and lighted it. His brother was giving the flames a strange look, one very like Aerys´ crazed ones, which gave his brother a chill. He didn´t want to deal with that all over again. Anyway, he was celebrating his son´s nameday now…

"Okay, make a wish and blow the candles" the child did so, earning some clapping from Rhaella. The cake was cut and distributed around the table, with the two kids chatting animatedly. After finishing their deserts, both Jaeherys and Daenerys were too chipper to go to sleep, so they decided to argue on which game to play before going to sleep. By their side, Viserys picked his dish, deemed it unworthy of a prince.

"Let´s play hide and seek!" proposed the girl, earning a grin from her friend. They cheered, running away from the table. The oldest child of Rhaella wanted to tell them something, but his mother shook his head. She muttered something: let them play.

"Okay, you hatchlings, go and play. But only six rounds, three each, okay?!" he said, lifting himself from the table and putting the dirty dishes in their place. The former queen did the same for herself and Viserys, going right after her other son. She took the dishes from his hands, smiling softly. "Mother…"

"Go outside for a moment if you need, I can handle this" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you need some time alone… for her. You always do on this day."

"I…"

"It´s understandable, dear. Mopping around on the anniversary of your wife´s death… anybody would do something like that, my son. Take some time, I will keep an eye on the children" Rhaegar was about to retort, but his mother was offering him such a good opportunity to grieve alone. "Go, your son and sister are enjoying their games."

"I… okay. I will take the back door. Thank you, mother" the man walked out of the house and to the garden, to collect some blue flowers from a nearby garden. He stared into the sky, raising them towards the moon. "Hello, Lyanna" he said, practically seeing his late second wife. Normally he would think of both of them, sweet Elia and fierce Lyanna, but this day was only the she wolf´s. Like the anniversary of the Sack was Elia´s and the Children´s. "I want to tell you that… our son… he is growing up incredibly strong. He is a happy kid. Sometimes I wished I could have given him the live he deserved, but…" He sighed. "Brought you a blue crown. I´m sorry that it´s not…" something behind him alerted the prince. He turned around to see the door to the house open. "Mother? Are you alright?"

"Rhaegar…" Rhaella´s voice was weak. "Run… Run!"

"Mother!" he ran towards the kitchen, finding a man holding his mother and plunging a knife on her belly. The amount of blood on the floor…

"Dammit, this old hag was still alive. Chesh, come here and do something!" another hired knife appeared, trying to take him by surprise. Rhaegar moved to the side, rushing for his sword. The man moved to interfere, but was not fast enough. The silver prince unsheated it, fighting with the other man. He managed to dispose quickly of him, just to be attacked by the other. They fought in the kitchen, with the Targaryen managing to knock the knife of the killer´s hands, stabbing him through the chest then.

"Mother…"

"I´m fine" Rhaella answered, covering her injuries with her hands. He was about to answer that she was not, when she put a hand on his arm. "There is… there is another two upstairs. They… they went for your…"

"Alright… alright" he promised, speeding up the stairs. He found Viserys on the floor, fighting a man on top of him who was trying to put a knife through his heart. Anyway, the position was very distracting, allowing him to plunge his sword through the man´s back. He held an arm towards his younger brother then.

"What took you so long?" asked the other like the spoiled brat he was. Rhaegar felt like rolling his eyes, but remembered that there was still another assassin on the house. "Where is mother?"

"Downstairs" he answered, pushing Viserys towards the exit. "Go to her, but don´t make anything loud. There could be others around." The prince nodded and, for once, obeyed. Meanwhile, Daenerys was trying to find Jaeherys in the darkest place of the house, the attic. That was where Ser Willem´s old stuff were, from when he was still alive and got them out of Dragonstone. She was about to open a chest when… "Dany!"

"Brother?" the little girl answered, turning around. The child heard steps on the stairs and approached, expecting to see her brother appear there to tell them play time was over. "It´s not fair, you said three games each and I had only…" a black hooded man appeared. With a knife. Her eyes widened. "Rhaegar…"

"Hello, little princess" he said, approaching her with her blade ready. The Targaryen repressed a scream and ran back into the attic, closing the door behind her and hiding behind a dusty empty box. The man just kicked the door and entered, ready to plunge the knife in the little girl. "Get out, get out, wherever you are…" chanted the man. "Come on, girl, if you are good I won´t make it hurt… much."

"No…" Dany put a hand over her mouth, crying and wishing for her brother to find her. Another set of steps was heard and a confrontation. Suddenly someone kicked the box out of the way, making her scream. She was turned around immediately, finding herself in Rhaegar´s arms. She broke up crying again, hugging him.

"Dany, are you alright?" he said, scanning her body to find injuries. He was satisfied to see that her encounter with the hired knife left no mark on her. The prince sighed in relieve, turning around to look around the attic. "Where is Jae?"

"Here" the chest opened and the little boy emerged, trembling, tears in his eyes. "I´m sorry, Dany. I should have gotten out to protect you."

"Hey, hey" Rhaegar helped him to get out of the chest, holding both children to his chest. He was so relieved that they were both alright. "There is nothing you could have done. You are just a little boy and he was a grown man. He would have killed you and then go after Dany and I would have lost you two. I couldn´t have taken that" he picked them up next, carrying them out of the dark place. "Come on, we have to go."

"Where?"

"First to see grandmother and then… somewhere" he went downstairs and to the kitchen, where Viserys held Rhaella´s hands in his with a strange expression. He looked sane, more than he has been for years. And livid. "Mother?"

"My dears… children and grandchild… I´m sorry… I´m…"

"Shhhh… don´t talk, mother, it´s alright" Rhaegar hushed her, trying to keep her quiet before more blood could get out of her mouth, but she just shook her head weakly and put a blood soaked hand on her firstborn´s cheek. She smiled.

"Rhaegar, protect them… no matter what… no matter what" she mumbled, caressing him. "Not together, but… always together… always… in spirit… help them live… live for me… protect them… no matter what…"

"Yes, mother…. I will" he promised. "I will"

It took Rhaella a few more minutes to die, leaving a grieving family behind. After he recovered enough, the first order Rhaegar gave the children was to take everything from their rooms and reunite with him in the lower level once they finished with it. Meanwhile, he covered his mother´s body with a blanket, wondering what to do. He wanted to take her back to her homeland, but it would take years to get there in a safe enough position to bury her there. Unfortunately. But he couldn´t leave her there…

"Brother?" a voice behind him asked. He turned around and found Dany there. "Why are you not packing?"

"I will do it later, now… now just pack"

"And mama? Why is mama not packing? Why is she staying on the ground?" the girl´s face started to get covered by tears, as she noticed the corpse of her mother on the floor. "Why isn´t she waking up?" Rhaegar just stayed in silence. "Rhaegar, why isn´t she waking up? Is she coming with us?"

"Come here" he extended his arms towards her. They needed to leave, but tonight… tonight they only grieve.

-A few days later-

"I don´t know!" screamed Richard Lonmouth in Jon Connington´s face. By their side, Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent shook their heads. Things have gotten a little bit chaotic since the Lord Commander and Willem Darry died, especially since, to protect them, they had to cut their communications with the royal family to almost inexistent. It should have been a great plan, hiding them on plain sight on one of the Free Cities, but the Spider apparently found them first. "It was not me who leaked information!"

"Well, it has to be one of us, we are the only ones who knew!" the former hand said.

"But there is not guarantee that they heard from us. After all, they spend too much time in Braavos, enough for someone to recognize them despite their disguises" said Arthur, finally coming in poor Richard´s help. "And there is another irregularity, they only mention the Queen Mother, the King, the Prince and Princess. Not the Crown Prince."

"He was a well-hidden secret, not even the Spider knew about him" the redhead said, crossing his arms. "Perhaps they didn´t know they were searching for five people, only the four known. Or they overlooked him."

"I don´t know, but… it´s not the problem now" Whent lifted his head from the sword he was sharpening at the sound of Arthur´s words. "We don´t know where they are right now, we don´t even know if they are alive. The man we sent to the house told us that he found blood on the kitchen and corpses."

"From men, not the royal…" there was a knocking on the door in a certain patron. The four men took their knives, as Connington advanced to open the door and let the knocker get in. He did and immediately they sheated their blades. Rhaegar, who they all recognized despite his dyed hair, entered practically dragging the children with him. "Your Grace, we were worried about…" then they noticed an absence. "Your Grace…"

"Not now" the Last Dragon pushed the kids, even Viserys to bed to sleep. Once they were all out, he went back to the room his men waited in. "The Queen Mother was murdered" explained the man, practically falling on a chair. "I left her body in the sept beyond the sea to prepare… I need to take her to Westeros, guys, she needs to be buried with her ancestors. In Dragonstone…"

"I know, Rhae… your Grace" answered Jon, trying to give him comfort and at the same time, acting like a responsible Hand of the King. "But you are safe, as are the children. That´s all she would have wanted, my dear, for you to be alive and well."

"Don´t confuse it, Jon, we are not safe. And, while I can stand that for me, it will be unfair to the little ones. Too dangerous, also" he sighed, receiving a cup of wine from Arthur. "Before dying, my mother told me that we have to split… perhaps" he shook his head. "Split to hide like rats before that dammed stag. How low have we fallen?" Rhaegar took another sip from his drink. "Could it be done, Jon?"

"It would be a little bit difficult, but yes, it could be done" answered the Griffin, started to plan. "According to the message we received, the usurper and his lackeys doesn´t know about Jaeherys. It would be very beneficial to place him in Westeros…"

"For the Gods, Jon, he is not an agent or a spy! He is my son! The only one I have left!"

"Yes, I know, I know, but I´m not placing him in there as an agent. It´s just that… the last place the Usurper would search for a Targaryen is Westeros. Or worse, his best friend´s home" they all stared at him. "How informed Lord Stark is about your marriage with his sister and the existence of his nephew?"

"Enough. We told him everything in the Tower of Joy" answered Rhaegar. "But I don´t trust him enough to take care of him on his own. He will make… stupid decisions for his friend" the door opened again, revealing another hooded man. "Ah, Ser Barristan, you are here. Good. I was just telling the good Sers about the conversation Lord Stark and I had just after my wife died. One about him only letting me go because of my baby…"

"I´m sure he will rethink his words if the live of his nephew is on the line" answered the old knight, closing the door. "I heard what happened, your Grace, and let me tell you that I´m really relieved…"

"Don´t praise me now, my mother died" Rhaegar emptied his chalice, giving it back to Lord Connington. "I guess your plan is the best we have, so to Westeros Jaeherys goes… but" he raised a hand. "One of my Kingsguard is going with him."

"Your Grace…"

"I won´t have him go without protection!" exploded the silver prince, banging his hands on his knees. "One of you is going with him, I don´t care if it rings any bells on the former rebels or if it blows up your covers, my son is having a Kingsguard with him, end of the history" he looked at all of them. "Any volunteers?"

"Ahhh, what the hell" said Richard after a moment of tense silence. "I´m the least famous and recognizable on this room, I will go."

"Good" Rhaegar said, emptying his cup for the second time. "Now, someone go to book two tickets on the next ship. I need to see my son… and my brother and my sister. I… I have to say goodbye." He raised to go to the children´s room. On the other room, the knights heard him singing a soft lullaby to the younger kids. "… _Orphans of Dragonstone_…"

-A few days later-

"Take a good care of yourself, yes?" parent and child hugged like they were never going to see each other again. Rhaegar kissed his forehead one time before letting his son go with Lonmouth into the ship. He watched until the ship was lost into the horizon and…

"Your Grace…"

"He is going to be okay, Jon, no?"

"Of course, he is a strong boy" answered Connington, putting a supportive hand on his friend´s shoulder. "As strong as his father"

"And he won´t forget me, no? Or Dany, or Mother, even that nuisance Viserys" Rhaegar felt like crying on that moment. "I mean, he is just six namedays old, it would not surprise me if he…"

"You and the others are his family, your Grace, of course he is not going to forget any of you" promised the Griffin, turning the other around. "Now let´s go, we have much to do in the Company. After all, our word is gold, no?"

Hope you are enjoying this series of oneshots. Remember that you have to decide which you prefer the most! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter, hope you like it!

"I would ask you not to do it, Arya" the girl in question turned around, her sword still in her hands, looking at her brother with a piercing glare. Or at the thing that currently inhabits the body of her brother because she knew Bran would never address a situation like this so calmly. "Doing it this way wouldn´t make a different. It will only make him lose yet another sibling. And you don´t want that, no?"

"What I want does care, oh, wise thing of three eyes inside of Bran?" she said, crossing her arms. Since the War of Dawn, her life had taken a turn for the worst. Well, not exactly, it was from before. It began when SOMEONE thought that SANSA would make a good ruler. And by someone she meant Baelish.

"Three Eyed Raven, but I know you already knew and just wanted to make fun of me" the woman continued to glare at him. "Would you believe me if I tell you that it was not my vision of the future? That this was not supposed to happen?"

"I don´t know, it´s an elegant way to tell me that Sansa screwed up?"

"My objective was to defeat the Night´s King, whatever the cost. Unfortunately, since Sansa decided to act like a fool, the way changed and sacrifices needed to be made… sacrifices Bran would not have made" he answered, wheeling behind her. "Are you going to tell me Jon was not willing to make the sacrifice to save humanity?"

"He shouldn´t have!" she drew a blade to him, but his expressionless face remained the same. "Do you know what it must be for him? Daenerys wants the power all to herself, so she married and locked the other dragonriders on the Maidenvault" she continued with his attitude. "And since she is the dragon´s mother, she somehow managed to make them obey her." She practically began to tear her hair in frustration. "She only let´s them out when she wants to play or procreate. The only thing I can do for Jon is to kill her."

"What if I tell you that there is something else you can do?" finally told the raven, giving her one of his enigmatic looks. "A way to alter space and time, to transport you to the past to save Jon and Sansa and everyone else?"

"Are you going to project me into the past with that weird tree thing you do? That won´t solve anything" Arya frowned, wanting to hit her little brother. "I won´t complain if it was Sansa the one in problems, but with Jon I want to actually change the past, not just look at it like some kind of… psychic voyeur."

"It would be a completely different. I will insert your conscience into the body of a younger version of yourself. You will have everything to change the past, the training, the knowledge… everything" he smiled weakly. "Your physical form in this timeline will die, but you will be able to make a difference in the new one. And I will still find you, wherever you are" her look softened a lot. "What do you say? Do you accept the deal?"

"Why are you telling me this? I doubt it´s for any form of familiar obligation, because if there is something of Bran still in there, I haven´t been able to see it."

"There is not, but I´m afraid that in my rush to kill the Night´s King I have changed a bad future for one even worse" answered the Raven, unsure to admit his mistakes. After all, he made a decision between seeing the world end on ice or on fire and he decided the fire. He was willing to pay the price for that, but he never realised the price was so high. "Daenerys proved me wrong."

"In not letting the Night´s King destroy us?"

"In no searching a third way" curious, the thing sounded a lot like Bran in that moment. "But if you want to correct the outcome of the war, I can send you to the past. It´s tricky and there will be plenty of times you are going to want to tell the true straight to their faces, but you know what happens to people that talk about weird things" she nodded. "I will be guiding you every step of the path."

"Really? And what would change that?" Arya tried to coax more answers from the psychic bird possessing her little brother. "I should probably just kill that mad bitch and be done with, even if it costs me my live" and hell if it would cost her the life. The Unsullied patrols were enough in number and ability to discover a Faceless Man and the Dothraki guards skilled enough in their horses to chase a centaur. They would surely catch her if she tried. "Oh, what the hell, we should try your way before."

"It´s the only way, Arya" the wheel chair was turned around by the girl, who took her younger brother away from the castle. "Take us to the Island of Faces, please."

"As the Raven orders" she answered, wheeling him towards a boat. The trip was a long one, from the Crownlands to the Riverlands and from the ruins of Harrenhal to the nearby Island populated by the green men. These ones bowed in respect when the Oracle of the Old Gods walked among them. Arya was also welcomed, but they didn´t gave him the reverence they do her brother. "Here it is" the northman said when they arrived to the biggest of the weirwood trees on the island. "The most powerful of them."

"In what is it going to help us?"

"Concentrating the power of all the weirwoods in it, I can send you to the past"

"Is there a ritual you have to do?"

"Yes, but it will take a few days. Just hope that Daenerys doesn´t find out what we are doing here before I have everything prepared" his eyes turned white, as he connected with the past. He started seeing it… Eddard Stark whipping his sword in front of the hearth tree just before the raven from King´s Landing arrive. He saw Bran there… "I will call you when I´m ready, you may go."

"No, I will stay right here… and pray to my god and yours that we success"

-In the Red Keep-

"It´s easy, I have to move my archer a little bit to the…"

"Checkmate" Jon said before Aegon could even finished his move, making the silver haired boy crumble on his seat. Jon put the pieces of the game back in their original orders, clearly the winner of this game… as well as the twenty ones before. It was such a repetitive end that it was not even funny. Or worthy one of Young Griff´s temper tantrums. Since they were locked up together in that Vault, they had a lot of time to get to know each other. So much that he already knew his half-brother nearly as much as Theon. "You are getting better, this time it took me more time to beat you"

"Yes, like two more minutes" the silver haired boy rolled his eyes, grabbing the dragon. "You know, when Connington told me we were going to conquer Westeros for House Targaryen, this was not what I had in mind."

"Me neither, but nothing is really what you have in mind in the beginning" answered the northerner, moving one of his pieces. By his side, Ghost yawned, rubbing his head against his master´s hand. Jon answered scratching the wolf behind his ears. "I mean… the Night´s Watch, King in the North, Consort… I´m used to it."

"And I should also get used to it, no?" Aegon moved his dragon recklessly, causing him to lose that piece very soon. "Argh, I´m tired of this. I came here to be a king, not a damn ornament for Daenerys´ arm at the balls and important occasions" he rolled his eyes. "That´s the only time she prefers me."

"You dance better than me"

"I beg to differ; you surely have to_ dance_ good for her to prefer you" the man´s hand started to extend towards his brother. "So much that it makes me curious about it. I want to find out too" his hand was suddenly crushed by Jon´s dragon a few millimetres before he touched the other. "Hey, it was only an offer. If you didn´t want to, just have to say it" the dragon stayed there. "Can you release me?"

"Only when you have learned. Or should I start to leave Ghost out of my room again?" the silver haired boy shuddered. The last time his brother had done so, he had to stay the whole night awake, running to avoid an enraged direwolf. Only in the morning did Jon called back the beast back to his side. "It´s your turn, brother."

"I´m tired of this game" Aegon got up, walking towards the wine pitcher. After a sound gulp, he started talking with a thoughtful expression on the face. "Do you think Daenerys would allow us to ride our dragons to Dorne or the North? Last time we did it…"

"Last time was the Battle for the Dawn, not a damn vacation" said Jon bitterly, remembering when he was dragged away from his siblings by the Unsullied immediately after the gruesome immolation of Sansa, trying to stop Ghost and Arya from throwing themselves at Daenerys and ending up the same way. in moments like this, when someone mentioned the North, his desire to go back there became stronger… and a terrible pain in his chest he fought to eradicate. "You miss Dorne?"

"I don´t know. The Water Gardens were pretty and my uncle and cousins great, but… what I really miss are my times on the Shy Maid. I know I should feel about Sunspear like my homeland, but it´s not the case. After all I never lived in Dorne like I did on the boat" a sad smile appeared on the face of the boy. "Griff and Lemore were like parents, the half master and Rolly friends… everything was easier before I became Aegon Targaryen."

"The same here" answered Jon staring at his dragon. "Winterfell was and it´s ever going to be my home, no matter what happened."

"Really?" asked the other, very interested. "I thought those northern lords had a hand in you ending up in our dear aunt´s custody. And her bed."

"My sister and her sorry excuse of a mockingbird convinced them, yes, but I don´t blame them. For hundredths of years, they have been ruled by a Stark and I have never really been one." He received the chalice of wine his brother handed to him. "And I didn´t really wanted the crown of winter, Sansa did. I guess that´s another reason why I lost my throne."

"Well, you surely were a better ruler than her, from what I have heard"

"Don´t say that, she didn´t have the time…"

"Come on, haven´t you accepted Dany´s deal, she would have lost her throne not to the dragons, but to those ice monsters no one believed in" shuddered the older brother, remembering his own encounters with the White Walkers during the War, even the one where Rolly Duckfield, his beloved friend, met his end. "She should have picked up a better moment to make her move… or not make one at all."

"Sansa was… misguided. And a little bit ambitious" he shook his head. "But I still would have saved her if I could. I don´t completely trust Bran with the North in the state he is in and Arya… is Arya. Beside I miss her. All of them."

"Just like I miss Griff" they sighed together. "You know, perhaps I can´t take my daughters to the Shy Maid, but I would definitely take them to the Water Gardens. They might not be MY home, but I can understand why my mother considered them home. The girls would love the place, it´s beautiful."

"Yes…" Jon answered, getting distracted. He didn´t know if he could tell the same about his children. His own first son would kill him if he forced the lad to spend an hour in the freezing temperatures of the North and his daughter, fostered in Highgarden, would deem the place unworthy of her presence. Only his third son would accompany him, never fond of heat. Having been raised in the splendour of the capital, Jon couldn´t really blame them. "I don´t know if my children would want to accompany me to Winterfell if I ever left this place."

"Too Southron for the North?"

"Most likely"

"Oh, you might think that now, but the North is in their veins as much as the sands of Dorne are in mine. Don´t let them forget that. If you want my opinion…" a door opening made the two brothers go completely silent. Ghost put himself in front of his master, barring his teeth to the door. The Dragon Queen emerged a few seconds later, followed by two Kingsguard. Her nephew-husbands stared at her, with Jon keeping a hand on his wolf´s collar.

"Daenerys" saluted Aegon, getting up. "When did you came back from Highgarden?"

"Just this morning. I missed you, so I flew with Drogon instead of using a slow carriage" she answered, a golden key on her hands. The key to their freedom. "Do you want to have a walk through the gardens, Jaeherys? You can even let your pet loose, so it might stretch his paws a little."

"It will be a pleasure, your Grace" answered Jon, getting up from his chair. He knew very well that it was not only a walk through the gardens the Queen wanted. She wanted sex. And he couldn´t say no. "So, how is Aemma?" he asked once they were outside the Maidenvault, the sun blinding him momentarily. Conversation was a good way to entertain Daenerys, specially if it was about her children. "I heard she is besotted by Luthor Tyrell"

"Wondering if you are going to have a Tyrell goodson soon, husband?" the silver haired woman joked. "Don´t worry, I am not letting her marry a flower cloaked pansy. In fact, I was planning to marry her to Mors Martell…"

"Daenerys, I don´t know if sending her to Dorne would be a good idea" Jon said, suddenly alarmed. If his daughter ended up in Dorne, there was a high possibility that she might die early. "The princess Arianne still hates me in the name of her diseased family members and her people never accepted my legitimacy. Offering them Aemma would be like offering them a bastard. They will take it as an insult…"

"They will have to take it. A marriage like that would unite the Crownlands, the North and Dorne. It´s beneficial for all" Jon wanted to shake her in that moment. How could she think that would work? Princess Arianne and her cousins would murder his daughter before her bastardy (at least in the eyes of Dorne) taints their royal line and they would have another war in their hands. A bloody one.

"I don´t know, Dany, perhaps Rhaella would be a better choice…"

"Rhaella is to marry Daeron" she said firmly. Her husband grunted, damn incest tradition. When were they going to learn it only causes more madness. "And Baela will be sent soon to Lord Nestor Royce, so in the future she can marry Petyr Arryn" that was better. "They all will do as they were told."

"And Ned?" the queen´s noise twisted a little when she heard that name. her too northern last son was not her favourite, reason for what she almost completely ignored him. But thanks to that, the little boy spent almost all his time in the Maidenvault, which allowed father and son to cultivate a real relationship. Besides, he got to name him, Eddard Targaryen, an honour not even Aegon managed to have.

"I was thinking about sending him to foster in the North, perhaps even take the name Stark and inherit Winterfell" she admitted. "With your cousins so eager to remain bachelors, he might have ended up inheriting it after all."

"I… believe so, but…"

"Your Grace" Jorah Mormont interrupted them, wearing his white cloak of the Kingsguard with pride. "Your Grace, we just received word of our spies in the Riverlands that Arya and Brandon Stark are in the Island of Faces. They were talking against you, your Grace, so we feared a complot against you."

"It´s that so?" her suspicious gaze landed in her husband, but the northman seemed equally surprised about his cousins being so close. She slipped her arm away. "It seems Ned is going to end up inheriting the North sooner than we believed" she pushed him away. "Ser Jorah, please see that the prince finds his way into the Maidenvault. Then bring me Drogon, we are going to the Island of Faces."

"Yes, your Grace"

The fly to the Island was short, no surprise for the Queen. Her oldest child could fly faster than even the wind, something that came really in hand when you wanted to surprise an army. But there was no army what she found. Only the two remaining Starks praying in front of the hearth tree. Anyone would have left them to their prayers, thinking them harmless, but not Daenerys. She knew that in the hands of Brandon Stark weirwoods were a formidable weapon. The dragon was then attacked by hundredths of birds, making him move erratically. The queen found herself nearly falling, but she managed to grab a tree branch to stop her fall.

"It´s time" Bran instructed his sister. "Touch the tree and have a safe journey"

"Yes"

"NO!" Dany ran towards them, slamming herself against Arya and sending them both against the tree. Immediately she felt a sucking sensation, like the tree was threatening to suck her in and drop her no one knows where. Bran, for his part, saw both his sister and the queen touch the floor, their mortal bodies dead, but their souls pretty much alive. He wondered for a second if his plan would still work with a twist like this, but the future he saw didn´t change. It remained the same.

"Demon!" Jorah Mormont screamed, holding his queen´s body with an arm and pointing his sword at the raven with the other. "What did you do?!"

"It was necessary" he answered, a green man turning him around to wheel the boy away. "Could you come with me, Ser Jorah? It´s a long way to King´s Landing and I don´t think I can manage to get myself there alone. At least not in this chair."

"You damn murderer, do you want to go to King´s Landing after murdering our Queen? Okay, I will take you there. To execute you for regicide" Bran didn´t answer, cool as a cucumber despite the threats to his life. This seemed to unnerve Mormont even more. "I´m talking to you, dammit! Why can´t you answer, Stark?!"

"Brandon Stark is not here, he left a long time ago" answered the boy, his hands on his lap. "As for your threat, be as it may, but you know you aren´t in position to do anything" he continued, leaving the knight more and more behind, cradling the silver haired woman´s body in his arms.

"Great Raven, if I may ask, what are you going to do?" asked the green man wheeling him.

"I´m going to free the true ruler. It´s time for him to sit on the Iron Throne"

-In another place-

"Ahhhhhhh!" Arya woke up with a scream, feelings her hearth go a mile an hour. She scanned around herself, finding walls of rock that weren´t there before. Shaken, she tried to grab the knife she always kept on her. Nothing. She searched herself again, not finding the poisons or weapons she always put on her clothes in case she needed them. Hair got into her face… since when was it that long? She hadn´t wore long hair since…

"Arya? Why are you screaming?" a voice coming from the entrance of the room caught her attention a second later. She got in guard only to see Jon entering her room with a candle on his hands. A much younger looking Jon, followed by a red haired boy that she recognized immediately. A boy she had never thought she would see again.

"Robb?"

"Yes, why are you… Woow!" she slammed herself into the two of them, nearly knocking them off their feet. She embraced her confused brothers, holding them near to her and sobbing loudly. They, not knowing what else to do, embraced her too, trying to calm her. And she didn´t care, as she was finally home and never going to leave again.

"I missed you"

Okay, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I had so many ideas that decided to add one more. Comming soon a Live!Lyanna version. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! this is the last one shot of this doors. Hope you enjoy it!

"Princess, the birth was successful" the maester said, handing a tired Lyanna her babe. A tiny thing that came too early into the world, but with a healthy pair of lungs. And perfect northern and Valyrian features. The child looked at his mother with deep indigo eyes, too old for such a young face and for a second they only looked at each other. The maester had to cough to regain her attention. "Princess…"

"What?" she asked, looking at the door. The Kingsguard were outside, worried, which seemed to be their only state of mind since Rhaegar´s death. Oh, Rhaegar, she thought with bitterness. He would have loved this child so much.

"I don´t want to worry you, but… Lord Tywin Lannister seems to be about to join the War" the man said, earning a piercing look from the woman. Tywin Lannister, a man her late husband had never been able to trust in. Aerys either, and for once, Lyanna agreed with the Mad King. "Apparently, he reunited his troops in the Westerlands and is about to march in the aid of King´s Landing"

"More like to take King´s Landing" said the Stark, handing her son back to the man. With difficulty, she got up from the bed, making the maester scream for her to lay back down. But she could not do it. Like in Harrenhal, a new strength seemed to have taken control of her body, making her feel like the Knight of the Laughing Tree again. And the Knight only have one thought in mind: Elia and the children in danger.

Normally, she wouldn´t think so much of the frail woman and her children, knowing that they were in the most protected place of the world, but she knew that with the Old Lion on the city´s doors, there was a possibility that she and the babes could end up dead. She already has done enough things to the poor dornishwoman, messing with her honour the worst, she could not live with herself knowing that she also claimed her life. And the children´s.

"Princess!" Ser Arthur screamed when he saw the she wolf walking down the stairs, followed by the frantic maester. He ran towards her, but she held a hand. They needed to get to the horses right now.

"We need to get on the horses right now" Lyanna ordered, handing her babe to the Dayne, who in his surprise hold him. "Tywin Lannister is about to sack King´s Landing. We need to go get Elia and the children before the Lion does. Ser Gerold, the horses. Ser Oswell, my armour and you, Ser Arthur, are going straight to Starfall with my son and get a wetnurse from your sister to make sure he is okay until I come back."

"My… Princess, if you are going to go to rescue Princess Elia, maybe I am the best option…"

"No, only you can reach Starfall without getting too much attention. Sers Gerold and Oswell are perfectly capable of aiding me with this endeavour" she clarified. "And you are not doubting my abilities, no? Or do I have to remember you that I was able to disarm you in Harrenhal?"

"We said we will never talk about that again" the man said with a flushed face. In the end, the Kingsguard did what she told them to do. Arthur went his separate way with the maester and Gerold and Oswell followed her to King´s Landing. The city was in the middle of a sack when they arrived, but the knights managed to keep trouble away from her. Lyanna still felt like murdering the lions, the horrible scenes getting to her. She almost divert from her objective to do just so.

"Princess, we are about there" said Gerold, showing her the entrance to one of Maegor´s tunnels. The woman nodded, putting on her helmet and entering the dark space. When they got married, Rhaegar gifted her a new armour, respecting her old sigil. She got really impressed when she put it on for the first time, Tohbo Mott really knew his craft. She followed the knights through the tunnel, exiting the passage in the Red Keep. A series of banging noises and screams caught her attention soon, coming from very close.

"Elia" Lyanna said, rushing to the source of the scandal. Somewhere, in the middle of the rush, Ser Oswell disappeared, leaving her with Gerold. Elia´s door was down when they arrived. They entered only to find the princess being attacked by a gigantic man with armour. He tossed a wailing babe with one arm. The Kingsguard´s eyes widened and he moved as fast as the light to catch the baby, being ignored by the brute, who just managed to rip the dornishwoman´s bodice, revealing her breasts.

"Hey, you!" screamed Lyanna, catching the man´s attention before he could rape the poor woman. With her sword, another gift from Rhaegar, she attacked the false knight from behind, cutting a deep gash on his neck. The man screamed and turned around, rage in his eyes. He was bleeding profusely, painting his black dogs sigil red, but that didn´t seem to affect him. he raised his massive sword. The girl stopped his attack, duelling with the monster. She must be good, because she managed to resist enough time for Gerold to give Elia her child and take the giant out of Lyanna´s hands, finishing him off.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Fine" both women answered, looking at each other with wide eyes. Lyanna took her helmet off, making the other princess surprised. She didn´t expect to find her husband´s second wife in King´s Landing. "Lyanna…"

"Elia" answered the Stark, walking over the gigantic body. "Apparently, I was right. Tywin was going to send someone to kill you and the children" she looked around the room. "Where is Rhaenys?"

"Right here" Whent reappeared with the little princess in his arms, putting her on the ground. The girl ran towards her mother, who got down to embrace her with one arm. The knights turned their gazes, as Elia´s naked bosom was visible from their positions. "Princesses…" all three females looked at him, even the three nameday olds. "We need to leave. Tywin´s butchers are dead, but he will send more soon."

"He is right" the dornish admitted, going to the closet. She handed her daughter a hooded cloak, bringing out another dress for herself. And a cloak. Holding Aegon over her bosom, the women let Ser Gerold guide them to the passage. Once inside, Elia dressed herself in her simple brown gown and put her cloak, covering her face. Lyanna put on her helmet, not wanting to be recognized as a woman in the middle of the Sack.

"Ser Oswell, take the prince and princesses to Starfall. Ser Arthur must be waiting for her there" ordered the northerner. The Martell was about to reply (she had consented for Rhaegar to take another wife, but she wasn´t about to be ordered around by another) when Lyanna took her hands. "Elia… my son is there with Ser Arthur. Starfall is safe for now, but it might not remain that way for long… please… take care of him… until I can go to him…please"

"I will" Elia answered, suddenly feeling stronger than in years. Now she didn´t just have her own children to protect, but their younger brother. "Where are you going?"

"To Rhaella" she said, seeing Dragonstone in the horizon. A storm seemed to be forming around the island, but she will take the risk. She will not abandon Rhaegar´s mother. "The next place the Rebels will attack is Dragonstone and I have to help her" she turned to the Kingsguard. "We will find you as soon as we can in Star…"

"In Sunspear" changed Elia, grabbing her daughter´s hand. "It´s the last place the rebels will search for us. They might think it´s too obvious for us to hide with my brothers, but they will keep us safe. And your son too." Promised the princess. "There is going to be a ship ready to take us to the Free Cities."

"Understood" Lyanna assured, turning around.

"Wait!" the other woman stopped her. "What is your son´s name?"

"Jaeherys" she answered. "Jaeherys Targaryen"

-In Dragonstone-

"Your Grace, someone is asking an audience with you" a servant told Rhaella, who was confined to the bed with labour pains. She raised her head, not feeling with strength to meet anyone. The queen was about to send the visitor away when she invited herself into the room. "Lady Lyanna!" screamed the woman in surprise. "I believed you…"

"I was in Dorne, but got myself here with Ser Gerold´s help" her good daughter took off her cloak, sighing. "King´s Landing was a mess, we barely got the children out. Elia is on her way to Sunspear right now, we will reunite with her as soon as this little one is born"

"It… it might take some time" said the queen with a weak smile. "The child seemed to want to be born when the storm is at it´s strongest and… I don´t know if I will have the strength to endure it" she extended an arms to the other woman, who took her hands in hers. "So please… if you really eve held love in your hearth for my son, take his siblings out of Westeros while we still can" a contraction attacked her, making the woman cringe. "Take them to Esoss"

"That´s the plan"

"Your Grace, Princess" Ser Willam Darry entered that moment, finding the Queen and Lady Lyanna together. "The rebels sent ships to besiege the island. Soon our escape is going to be cut down. The storm might actually destroy the fleet, but it might also leave us without means to reach Pentos…"

"Sunspear" said Rhaella weakly. "The new destination is Sunspear"

"But your Grace…"

"Princess Lyanna said Princess Elia is waiting for us with his brother, ready to transport my grandchildren to Essos along with the babe and Viserys" she coughed. "We only need more time…"

"You want time? I will give you time" the female knight said, getting up and out of the room. Willam Darry went after her, trying to coax her back into the room. The northerner reunited the servants and ordered them to bring all the wildfire they could get. Many eyes widened in disbelieve, but went to work. Even Rhaella´s personal maids.

"Wait" said Lyanna, stopping one of the maids. "I want to make a Statement and for all of Westeros to hear me. Even the idiot I was betrothed to."

"What do you need, princess?"

"I want to look like a Tagaryen widow" the girl said, shaking her head after a second. "I know I already am one, but I need to look the paper to make that fool understand that I don´t want to do anything with him" the maid continued to look at her in disbelieve. "Come on, this is probably the last time I´m going to ask to wear a dress, so please help me out."

"I know exactly what you need" the maid guided her to another room, one with a great mirror and a wardrobe with dragons carved on the doors. The servant maid opened it and pulled out an antique dress nearly all black, but with a jewelled dragon embroidered on the bodice and a high stiff neck. "This belonged to Queen Rhaenyra. She used it in the funeral of her husbands, both of them."

"She certainly didn´t waste the money on frivolities" Lyanna said as the maid exited the room. The woman then exited the room, bringing back black slippers. The princess let her put the shoes on her feet and to slip the dress over her head. Then the maid fitted the dress, adjusting the clothe to her lady´s form. When the bodice was secured, the woman ran out of the room again, coming back with a set of jewellery.

"This belonged to Alisa Velaryon, who wore them for the funeral of King Aenys" she explained, putting on the necklace, earrings and she was about to put on the tiara when she remembered something. "Oh, what an idiot"

"Where…" this time she returned with a veil, a body length veil completely black.

"Queen Alyssane Targaryen´s. she used them in her dead children´s funerals" explained the woman, putting on the piece of silk, before putting the crown on it´s place. Lyanna looked at herself in the mirror, amazed. She looked all her part a widow, a royal widow getting ready for her husband´s funeral. And what an amazing funeral offering this was going to be. She grabbed her skirts and cautiously walked towards the entrance of the castle, where Ser Gerold and Ser Willam were waiting for her.

"Prin… what in the Seven Hells?" asked the master at arms in disbelieve. This was no time to dress up, they needed to fight. The Rebel Naval was about to make Land and the Storm was affecting their own ships…

"You, did you find the wildfire and put it in the tiny boats?" asked Lyanna with her commanding voice. The servants responded positively. "Are the candles loaded on the boats?" another positive answer. "You know what to do. When the ships made themselves visible, release the boats from the tactic points I showed you in the map and cover up" she raised a hand with a black glove. "We are going to give those Rebels a good Valyrian welcome!"

"YES!" the people answered, screaming. They ran to the piers, preparing for the battle ahead. Lyanna went with them, positioning herself in a very visible place. She knew that Robert or at least Stannis was going to be in the commanding boat, so she wanted the stags to take a good look at her. And realised that the she wolf didn´t bow to stags. She hunted them.

-In the ships-

"I don´t know, Robert, this might not be a good idea" said Jon Arryn, trying to calm down his foster sons. Eddard Stark was also there, but much calmer than the new king and with a good reason to be there. The quiet wolf didn´t find any information about his sister on the Red Keep or Storm´s End, so he joined the Naval to see if he can find anything about her whereabouts in Dragonstone. "We shouldn´t be so near the battle, any of those loyalists will be very happy to put a sword through any of you."

"Well, they seem to be in peril, because the storm…" a boom was heard in the frontlines and soon many of the first ships were engulfed by fire. A green kind of Fire that Westeros knew very well. "Damn dragonspawn… they used wildfire!"

"Jon, can you see something? Is there anyone alive" Eddard asked as he sent a thank to the gods for not being in the first few lines of ships. Jon Arryn, for his part, was worried. With half their battleships destroyed and many more badly damaged, the fleet didn´t have a chance against the loyalists, even in their mangled form. They needed to retire. He pulled out a mirish glass and searched the piers, trying to discover the commander. A form in full black immediately caught his attention.

"There!" he signalled. Robert screamed for more glasses and immediately pointed them at the piers, where Jon Arryn was also pointing. A figure in a black dress, with a veil covering her face and a tiara of red gems was looking at the destruction. The Baratheon was about to scream Rhaella´s or Elia´s name when the dark figure took her gloved hands to the veil and pushed it over her head, revealing her face.

"Lyanna?" the stag said in disbelieve. By his side, his best friend had gone cold. Lyanna? She was here? Had she always been here? And why was she free? Coldness started seeping on his bones, along with the suspicion that his sister had not been kidnapped at all. Suspicion that was confirmed when she formed a smile. "Lyanna! What in the Seven Hells…"

"I knew she didn´t want to marry you" Eddard said, catching the attention of his companions. "That she had someone else in her thoughts, but I never believe that she would…"

"Whore… YOU WHORE!" Robert started to insult the widowed princess, showing his teeth like a wild beast. He didn´t care that the woman´s brother was near, he just wanted to let out his anger at the woman he thought he loved, but now find out she was a dragon´s slut. "I WILL HUNT YOU! I WILL KILL YOU, SLUT! YOU WON´T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Lyanna couldn´t hear him. the only people who could were on the water, desperately trying to keep themselves afloat. Stannis Baratheon was one of them. For destiny´s designs, he wasn't wearing his full armour when the wildfire sunk his ship, so he managed to stay with his head out of water enough time to remove the other parts, but was now having problems to stay with his head out of the water. His only help was Ser Davos, the former smuggled he knighted for saving Storm´s End, who now was pulling him towards one of the little islands surrounding Dragonstone.

"Don´t worry, my lord, we are almost there" the man said, dragging the tired Stannis until they were on firm stone. The Baratheon coughed, pulling himself away from the water once the two managed to get out of the sea, having drank too much water. "Are you alright?"

"No" said the Baratheon, grinding his teeth. His pride was seriously injured. How could a beaten down island go against the might of the Stormlands? He didn´t know, but he could bet a hundredth gold dragons that it had something to do with the woman in black currently watching the destruction she caused. And enjoying it.

"My lord…"

"I can hear some other man swimming towards here, Ser Davos" talked Stannis, silently promising revenge against his brother´s now former betrothed. "Help them to the beach and come back. I don´t want to lose more men."

-On the shore-

"Princess" Ser Willem caught Lyanna´s attention, distracting her from the spectacle. "The master delivered a Princess, but the Queen is too weak to make the journey to Sunspear or Essos. In fact, the master said he would be surprised if the Queen lives more than a few hours" the man swallowed. "She wants to see you"

"I´m on my way" the Stark said, grinding her teeth. The plan was not going well, not at all. When she decided to use wildfire, she envisioned a fleet completely destroyed that would give them a few more hours to spirit the royal family out of the island. Unfortunately, they had so little of the substance in the island that she could only burn the front half of the fleet. And now one of the dragons was going to die. Well, at least she delivered her message to Robert Baratheon. She entered the palace and practically ran to Rhaella´s chambers. "Your Grace"

"She is beautiful" the silver haired woman answered, smiling at the little bundle of baby she was holding, her bed more and more drenched with a red liquid every second. "Come here, Lyanna, meet your good sister, Princess Daenerys Targaryen."

"Yes, your Grace, she…"

"Take her" the queen handed her the babe, who made a distressed sound at being separated from her mother. "I… I know I´m not going to survive, so… so I´m giving her to you. Her and Viserys…" she breathed in hard, repressing crying. "Keep them save as if they were your own children, Lyanna. For the love you had for my son, promise me that."

"Your Grace…"

"Promise me"

"I promise, your Grace" she answered, solemnly, clutching Dany against her chest. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but…"

"I dear, I trust you. You and Elia" Rhaella explained, coughing. "You two were married to the same man, but you are no enemy. If you could put your differences aside in a situation as delicate as that, I´m sure you can do it for your and my children. You two are going to be wonderful mothers for them."

"Your Grace… Rhaella…"

"Now go, child. Go and put yourself in safety. Don´t worry about me, I will die before they could land a hand on me. Just… go and reunite with Elia. Go with her, raise your children, prepare and, when the time is right, come back to claim what it´s your" the fire that previously was extinguished in Rhaella´s eyes made appearance again, making her look all the way a dragon. Like Visenya or Rhaenyra.

"Your Grace…" she pressed her hand once before getting up, feeling the life slipping through her fingers. "Thank you for everything"

Lyanna Stark vanished from Westeros that night and no one knew to where. Even so, she got a new name for the last victory of the loyalists: The Howling Wolf.

Hello, hope you enjoy it. I know that you probably were expecting something diferent from an alive Lyanna, perhaps she running straight across the Narrow Sea and become some sort of typical Westerosi mothe escaping from her assailants, but I have always seen her as a warrior, much like Arya. Lyanna would want to pick up a sword and fight alongside her son, that´s how I see it. Do you? Well, I´m going to give her a more active role in the Restorationist Movement. I´m sure she is going to be her niece´s favourite aunt! Review!


End file.
